Through A Snake's Eyes
by Yami-chan and Unrealistic
Summary: A late night causes Yamino to reminisce about the past and a late night talk between Loki and his sons causes the trickster to rethink his goals.


Disclaimer: Me no ownie Matantei Loki Ragnarok

---------------------------

Mayura-san had once asked him why he always worked so feverishly for Loki-sama. He had smiled and easily replied it was because of Loki-sama that he could cook, clean, and discover the wonders of mail delivery. The pink-haired girl had accepted the answer, whether it was because she had been distracted by "Unsolved Mysteries" on the TV or not, he didn't know. Yamino, still smiling, had escaped to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Later that evening as Mayura returned home and Loki retired to bed, Yamino attacked the dishes from the evening. He merrily hummed an invented tune as he stacked the plates away. Returning to the bubbling sink, his mind wandered. Yamino did not try to think of his past often, as unpleasant as it was. On silent nights like this, however, it was difficult to stop the mind from choosing its own path. His navy blue eyes clouded a bit behind his glasses.

He elaborated on his answer to Mayura-san's earlier query. It was because of Loki-sama he could do what he willed. If it weren't for the god's intervention, Yamino would still be exiled to the coldest, deepest reaches of the sea. He shuddered a bit at the visions. Millennias had passed down in that dark, deep prison. Odin had condemned the serpent at the excuse he could become a danger but everyone else knew the truth. Any progeny of Loki was dangerous and a serpent that could choke the mortal world by simply twitching was more than a threat to the Allfather.

Aeons crawled by and he could do nothing but wait for the passing of Ragnarok where he would wake to kill the one he was destined to. Yamino chuckled at the prophecy. To think that he would one day kill Thor, now know to him and his father simply as Narugami, was ludicrous. It was only because of the thunder god's intervention that they had survived as long as they had in the mortal world.

_Yamino…_

He blinked at the mental summons. Loki-sama rarely communicated to him through this method anymore. He wiped his hands on his apron, answering, _Coming, Loki-sama._ The serpent threw the damp cloth over a chair as he started one of the grand corridors of the Enjaku Detective Agency. By habit, he straightened the collar of his suit and brushed loose strands of his dark green hair back into its tie.

The young man arrived at his charge's door and knocked softly. "Come in," was the quiet reply. Yamino entered. "Is something wrong, Loki-sama?"

A silhouette was all he could see in the dark. The child's small form was outlined by the moon shining brightly outside the window. Fenrir was curled up on Loki's lap, puppy eyes looking up at his brother's entrance. Yamino waited patiently for his father to explain the purpose of the sudden visit.

"What do you think of this world? I want you to answer honestly."

Not for the first time Yamino was struck at the ring of maturity in the boy's voice. It was perhaps the only thing that gave away his true identity. Forcing a small smile, he walked a bit more into the dark room leaving the door open a crack. "Why do you ask? Is something on your mind, sir?"

Loki looked away from the window and down at his lap. Fenrir wagged his tail in reassurance. "Don't address me like that. Let us talk as a family, Jormungand."

Yamino blinked in surprise. It was the first time he could remember Loki-sama requesting such a thing. It wasn't that Loki-sama was a bad father, it was just that they always needed to keep up their façade in the world of humans.

"Well," he started, walking towards the bed. "It has its ups and downs, I suppose." At Loki's affirmative gesture, he sat at the end of the bed.

"Do you ever wish you were somewhere else?"

At this, Yamino truly smiled. "Of course not, Loki, 'tousan. As long as I'm with you and 'nissan it doesn't really matter."

"I agree," piped in Fenrir. He rolled over and Loki acquiesced to rubbing the wolf pup's belly. "This is the best life for us I think."

The child god did not reply to his eldest's statement. Yamino watched for a reaction but in the dark not much could be discerned. With that, the serpent in hiding removed his glasses and mindlessly cleaned them with a handkerchief. "I know you wish to return to Asgard, 'tousan but…have you ever thought of living here forever? Heimdall-san, Frey-san, Freya-san, Narugami-san, and Mayura-san... It's not as if we're alone."

Loki still did not respond. Yamino looked to the wall. "I apologize if I stepped out of line with the comment, 'tousan." Taking the silence as a dismissal, the dark-haired man stood and exited the room. Fenrir whined as the door shut and the room was once again enclosed in total darkness.

The conversation presented a session of insomnia for Loki's youngest offspring. Yamino curled into a large chair with a book. The fire roared in blazes before him. The dark eyes stared at the book but no words echoed in the servant's mind. He sighed in defeat and set it aside on the table. Yamino sunk in the cushions, pulling a fluffy blanket up to his neck. It was cold. He always hated the cold. Mentally he argued it had more to do with his physical makeup than anything else. Snakes are cold-blooded after all.

He shivered and threw the quilt over his head in a childish gesture. However, he hated the dark just as much if not more than the cold. It reminded him of the uncaring ocean depths. His eyes softened as he reminisced of Loki's rescuing. It was when the legendary trickster was still in power, in his true adult form. A mental inquiry had persuaded the Midgard Serpent to raise his head from the icy waters in defiance of Odin's orders. There, on a cliff buffeted by waves, was his master and creator. The first emotion that rushed through the reptile's gargantuan body was anger. Why had Loki just stood idly by and watched his own blood thrown to the mortal world in an unforgiving natural prison?

However, when he stared down the at god, the anger settled into a flickering flame. Curious, he had lowered his head, easily the size of a city bus, to investigate the immortal that had come. The first thing Loki had done was rest a trusting hand on the giant snout of his son and smiled. It was not the smirk the trickster always carried but a genuine smile indicating happiness. This extinguished all feelings of anger in the belly of the serpent. Loki had explained now what not the time for he and Jormungand to escape. Fenrir still was chained deep in the earth to Gioll and Odin had kept his one eye trained on Loki and all of his progeny.

When Jormungand questioned the being of his sister, Loki's face filled with sadness at the mention of Hel. He repeated now was not the time and that he would return to free his youngest son from his watery prison. Jormungand returned to state of dormancy but this time, he waited eagerly for the return of his father.

Yamino sighed. It all seemed so long ago. Now, he thought with a smile, his life was rich with pleasant experiences and people. He had the pleasure of looking after his family and was able to contribute to his father's exploits…even if it was only to ensure a hot meal. He slouched further and let his long legs dangle over the arms of the chair. He frowned as a small thump announced his suit jacket had fallen from its perch over the back of the chair. One more thing to iron…Yamino fought a yawn and failed. He let his head fall against the cushion, glasses falling askew. Annoyed, he blindly let them fall somewhere in the chair. Listening to fire crackle, slowly sleep washed over him.

A small figure padded down the hall, long blanket trailing after like a king's cape. Auburn hair ruffled, Loki looked every ounce the part of a child woken too early. His earlier conversation with Yamino had troubled him. It seemed as if the serpent had grown attached to this world of mortals. And Loki was doing everything in his power to return to Asgard, or at least find the reason of his banishment. If he did return, what would become of his progeny? Bound again to opposite sides of the globe to await the end of the world? Isolated from all contact, be it either god or human? He could never do that. He could never wipe the happy smile from his youngest face as Yamino was trapped once again in his true form and throw to the waves. He could never see Fenrir leashed like a rabid animal, muzzled, and locked deep under the earth, unable to move.

Loki grimaced. Just when he thought he had come up with a plan of action… The emerald-eyed boy paused as he passed the sitting room. The fireplace was burning away, oblivious to the emptiness of the room. _That's odd. Yamino usually takes care of that._ With a sigh, Loki decided he didn't want his mansion burned down in the middle of the night. He plodded into the room. As the child god passed his favorite armchair, he caught sight of a bundle of blankets. Smiling, he peeked under to find the expected intruder. Yamino was fast asleep under the blanket. Loki decided to leave him alone. The serpent rarely had been able to sleep a night through when they first arrived in the mortal world. After much prodding by Loki, he had complained of being cold. Fortunately, Yamino slept much easier these days.

The trickster took a seat on a couch, pulling his own blanket closer. He stared into the fire, its being reflected in his peculiar irises. Shaking himself out of memories, Loki added a log to the fire. Despite his attempt to be silent, it crackled as the flames seeped into the wood.

The blob under the blanket started a bit. Slowly, Yamino emerged, blinking blearily and looking quite confused. Loki stifled a laugh at the sight. Squinting, the serpent made out the form of his master. "Loki-sama…what are you doing up?"

Still chuckling, the god smiled. "I couldn't sleep." He looked lovingly at his youngest son. Yamino was still caught in the realm of sleep and he hadn't moved a bit, just blinking slowly as he urged his body to waken. The young man's hair was a rumpled mess, having freed itself loose ponytail as he slept. His usually neatly pressed dress clothes were marred with wrinkles and the top button of his shirt had gone missing. Yamino, unfazed, yawned.

The auburn-haired boy leaned against the cushions. "Go ahead and go to bed, Yamino. I'm sure the agency will be fine for one day without you," he joked.

"No, no." Yamino found his glasses and adjusted them atop his nose. "Must make breakfast for Loki-sama…must clean…" He attempted to stand but managed to slide off the chair in a river of blankets and pillows.

Loki burst out laughing. Fenrir, just now finding his master was gone, had trotted into the room. He sweatdropped at the sight of his little brother. "When's breakfast?" he asked airily, not wanting to ask about the current situation.

Yamino sat up, stifling another yawn. "In a few minutes, 'niisan. I'm going."

"Don't worry about that," interjected Loki, standing. "I can take care of it."

"But, Loki-sama," Yamino blinked innocently. "You can't even boil water."

Loki face faulted. Fenrir nodded in agreement. The child righted himself, an expression of mock fury on his face. "That may be true but I can operate a can opener! C'mon, Fenrir." The two headed down the hallway, Fenrir nipping at Loki's nightclothes.

Yamino smiled. This was home. They didn't need Asgard. All they needed was right here…

end

-----------

This has been an Unrealistic-approved ™ fic.

Please comment!


End file.
